warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Der ultimative Einsteiger-Guide für Warframe: Fortuna
link=|center Nach der bombastischen Ankündigung auf der Tennocon ist die frostige Erweiterung Fortuna nun endlich auf den Warframe-Servern angekommen. Neben dem angekündigten Open-World-Gebiet und dessen Inhalten gibt es außerdem neue Mod-Sets, neue Arkanas, einen neuen Warframe und drei neue Waffen sowie unzählige Dekorationen. Da kann man schon einmal den Überblick verlieren, gerade als neuer Spieler. Frei nach dem Motto „We All Lift Together” soll dieser kleine Guide helfen, dich in den eisigen Weiten des Orbis-Tals zurechtzufinden und einen idealen Einstieg zu haben. Zur Einstimmung noch einmal die Intro-Melodie: thumb|center|670 px Worum geht es eigentlich in Fortuna? Fortuna ist eine Corpus-Strafkolonie auf dem Planeten Venus, in der Schuldner durch Zwangsarbeit ihre finanziellen Missstände bei Corpus-Warlord Nef Anyo abarbeiten. Dazu müssen sie unter grausamen Bedingungen im Orbis-Tal schuften, um die Orokin-Terraforming-Maschinen in Betrieb zu nehmen. Unter der Führung von Eudico hat sich die Gruppe „''Solaris United” zusammengeschlossen, um aus dem Untergrund heraus für die Rechte der Arbeiter zu kämpfen und Nef Anyo das Handwerk zu legen. Hier kommen die Tenno ins Spiel, die den Arbeitern eine helfende Hand(feuerwaffe) anbieten. Wie komme ich überhaupt nach Fortuna? Fortuna befindet sich auf dem Planeten Venus. Um Zugang zu dem Gebiet zu erhalten, muss also zunächst die Venus-Brücke auf der Erde abgeschlossen werden. Dazu muss eine Reihe von Aufgaben erledigt und anschließend der Geist in der Brücke bezwungen werden. Wichtig: Um eine neue Mission freizuschalten, musst du die vorherige Mission mindestens einmal erfolgreich abschließen. Dies gilt auch für die Freischaltung von Brücken! Hast du Venus freigeschaltet, musst du dich nun noch durch die Missionen auf dem Planeten kämpfen, die zwischen dir und Fortuna liegen. Hast du die Mission vor Fortuna abgeschlossen, kannst du Fortuna bereisen und wirst mit der Einführungsquest Vox Solaris konfrontiert. Erst wenn diese abgeschlossen ist, erhältst du Zugriff auf alle NPC-Händler und kannst die Welt des Orbis-Tals frei über den Lastenaufzug bereisen. 670px|center|thumb|Willkommen auf Fortuna, Tenno! Ist Fortuna für Anfänger geeignet? Fortuna ist auf Venus angesiedelt und somit auch für neuere Spieler leicht zu erreichen. Daher kann leicht der Eindruck entstehen, dass Fortuna anfängerfreundlicher Content ist. Oberflächlich betrachtet stimmt dies auch, denn selbst ein backfrischer Tenno kann das Orbis-Tal bereisen, sich mit Fraktionen anfreunden und Aufträge erledigen. Es ist jedoch wichtig, an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen, dass sich Fortuna eher an fortgeschrittene Spieler richtet. Genau wie die Ebenen von Eidolon ist Fortuna ein mehr oder weniger in sich abgeschlossenes Ökosystem, welches mit den restlichen Bereichen des Spiels nicht sonderlich viel zu tun hat. Fortschritt, den ein Spieler auf Fortuna erreicht, beschränkt sich in der Regel auch auf Fortuna und bringt auf der restlichen Sternenkarte nur marginale Boni. Die Materialien des Orbis-Tals werden fast ausschließlich auf Fortuna verwendet, die Mod-Belohnungen sind eher für fortgeschrittene Nischenbuilds geeignet, und selbst der Warframe Garuda ist nicht sonderlich einsteigerfreundlich und braucht die Endgame-Ressource Kuva, um gebaut zu werden. Außerdem kommt hinzu, dass erfahrene Spieler deutliche Vorteile in Fortuna genießen, da sie flexiblere Ausrüstung haben, für jeden Missionstyp einen passenden Frame auswählen können, und bereits über wichtige Tools wie eine Archwing-Startrampe und Werkzeuge verfügen. Und dann wären da noch die Gegner, die auf den höheren Auftragsstufen zu echten Herausforderungen werden können und sich im Angesicht eines Excalibur mit einem Boltor auf Level 17 eher ins Fäustchen lachen. Aber lass dich davon nicht abschrecken: Wichtig ist nur, dass du Spaß hast. Wenn du allerdings deinen Hintern versohlt bekommst, solltest du vielleicht erst einmal die Sternenkarte weiter erkunden und dann später zurückkehren. Was für Aktivitäten gibt es in Fortuna? Die Welt von Fortuna ist nicht nur bedeutend größer als die der Ebenen von Eidolon, sondern sie bietet auch einige neue Aktivitäten. Hier eine Sammlung der möglichen Beschäftigungen: *'Aufträge: Ähnlich wie in Cetus sind Aufträge die primäre Aufstiegsmöglichkeit im Rang der lokalen Fraktion. Dabei gibt es erneut Aufträge unterschiedlicher Schwierigkeitsstufen, die mit mehr Teilaufgaben und Feinden, dafür aber auch mit besseren Belohnungen winken. Zu den Auftragsbelohnungen zählen unter anderem Endo, Kuva, Schuldscheine, seltene Ressourcen und Garuda-Bauteile. *'''Angeln: Auch wenn es für reguläre Fische zu kalt ist im Orbis-Tal, ein Tenno findet immer etwas zum Angeln. Die sogenannten Servofische, die in der Kühlflüssigkeit des Tals umherschwimmen, können mit einer neuen Elektro-Harpune gefangen, und dann in Einzelteile zerlegt oder gegen Rufpunkte eingetauscht werden. *'Bergbau': Die Oberfläche des Orbis-Tals ist gespickt mit Edelsteinen und seltenen Rohstoffen, die nur darauf warten, vom Tenno mit einem Plasmabohrer aus dem Fels geschnitten zu werden. Überarbeitete Bergbaumechaniken machen den Prozess deutlich überschaubarer. *'Jagd und Artenschutz': In ihrem Bestreben, maximalen Profit von der Planetenoberfläche zu extrahieren, ziehen die Corpus die lokale Fauna in Mitleidenschaft. Tenno können sich auf die Jagd nach vom Aussterben bedrohten Tierarten machen, um diese zu konservieren. Dazu muss die Beute zunächst verfolgt und angelockt werden und kann dann mit einem Betäubungsgewehr ausgeknipst werden. *'K-Boarding': Die Ventkids haben eine abgefahrene neue Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit entwickelt: Mit dem K-Board kannst du durch das Tal brettern und stylische Tricks und Combos ausführen. *'MOAs und Sekundärwaffen zum selber bauen': Zusätzlich zu den Zaws aus Cetus kannst du in Fortuna nun auch deine eigenen Sekundärwaffen und MOA-Begleiter zusammenstellen. Dazu kannst du aus einer Reihe von Bauteilen auswählen, um deine Traumkombination zu erstellen. Was für Feinde erwarten mich auf Fortuna? thumb|right|In Fortuna liegt was in der Luft. Hauptsächlich Drohnen. Fortuna, und der Planet Venus generell, ist fest in der Hand der Corpus. Diese raffgierige Fraktion von Turbokapitalisten ist bekannt für den Einsatz von Energiewaffen, Schilden und Robotern. Auf Fortuna ist das Arsenal der Corpus noch einmal um eine Vielzahl an besonders gemeinen Gegnern gewachsen. Dazu gehören vor allem: *'Jetpack-Corpus': Diese fliegenden Corpus-Soldaten können enorme Energiestrahlen verschießen, die Spieler zurückwerfen. Sie können außerdem schnell die Distanz zum Spieler verringern und sind sehr agil, was sie zu kniffligen Zielen macht. Besonders schlimm: Auch Nullfeld-Corpus können mit Jetpack erscheinen. *'Hyenas & Raptoren': Diese altbekannten Minibosse sind in Fortuna ab einer gewissen Schwierigkeitsstufe ständig anzutreffen und haben einige Tricks auf Lager: Neben erhöhter Agilität können sie zum Beispiel Felder mit Elementarschaden und Statuseffekten verbreiten. *'Raknoide': Diese neuartigen Spinnenroboter sind in allen Größenordnungen von „Wadenbeißer” bis „Eidolon-zum-Frühstück” verfügbar. Die kleinen Roboter verbuddeln sich und springen den Spieler aus unerwarteten Richtungen an, während die größeren Ausführungen unter anderem über enorme Schilde, Aktivtarnung und viel Gebietsschaden verfügen. *'Coildrives': Diese fahrenden Kuriositäten patrouillieren auf den Straßen des Orbis-Tals und sind besonders dafür berüchtigt, nichts-ahnende Spieler von ihrem K-Drive zu rammen. Augen auf im Straßenverkehr! Was für Ausrüstung sollte ich nach Fortuna mitnehmen? Der Warframe thumb|right|120px|Schert sich nicht um Schaden und Crowd Control: Community-Liebling Rhino.Fangen wir zunächst einmal mit der Wahl des Warframes an: Da das Orbis-Tal ein relativ offenes Gebiet ist, in dem Feinde überall erscheinen können, empfiehlt sich ein Warframe, der etwas aushält und nicht gleich beim ersten Treffer eines Corpus-Snipers am Boden liegt. Zudem gibt es einige Feinde, die mit viel Crowd Control um sich werfen. Ein wuchtiger Frame mit Statusimmunität wie Rhino, Nezha oder Inaros sind daher immer eine gute Wahl. Wer lieber seine Feinde unbrauchbar machen will, kann auch auf Crowd Control wie Octavia, Frost oder Nova zurückgreifen. Diese sind vor allem bei Verteidigungsaufträgen sehr nützlich. Zu guter Letzt kann man auch noch argumentieren, dass die beste Defensive eine gute Offensive ist, und mit Schadensframes wie Mesa das Feld räumen. Für fast jeden Spielstil gibt es einen geeigneten Frame, wichtig ist nur, dass er entweder viel aushält oder Feinde verlässlich unschädlich macht. Die Wahl der Waffen Schusswaffen Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen, was uns entgegensteht: Roboter, Schilde, Nullfeld-Blasen, fliegende und agile Feinde. Um Feinde auch auf weite Distanz bekämpfen zu können und bewegliche Ziele zu treffen, empfiehlt es sich daher, eine sogenannte Hitscan-Waffe mitzunehmen – also eine Waffe, die keine Projektilflugzeit besitzt. Gegen Nullfeld-Blasen eignen sich vor allem Waffen mit schneller Feuerrate, wie etwa eine Ignis oder eine Soma Prime. Zur Ergänzung lohnt sich eine Waffe, die mit kräftigen Feinden wie Hyenas und Raknoids fertig wird – beispielsweise eine Shotgun oder ein Sniper-Gewehr. Wie du diese beiden Rollen auf deine Primär- und Sekundärwaffen aufteilst, bleibt dir überlassen. Du könntest beispielsweise schwache Feinde und Schildblasen mit einer Tenora niedermähen und dann gegen schwere Ziele eine Euphona Prime benutzen. Alternativ könntest du auch eine schwere Waffe wie ein Sniper-Gewehr oder eine Opticor mitnehmen, und mit einer vollautomatischen Sekundärwaffe wie den Akstiletto Prime gegen Trashmobs und Schilde vorgehen. Nahkampfwaffen Fortuna zeichnet sich im Hinblick auf Nahkampfwaffen vor allem durch die Größe der Karte und die Tatsache, dass Feinde aus allen Richtungen erscheinen, aus. Mit einem Dolch oder Nikana wird das schnell mühselig, da sie nur über eine kurze Reichweite verfügen. Hier empfehlen sich Waffen, mit denen du schnell an deine Feinde herankommst, auch wenn sie einige Meter entfernt sind. Das kann entweder durch hohe Reichweite oder durch hohe Mobilität geschehen, im Idealfall durch beides. Ein Großschwert mit Tempo Royale, Rutschangriffe mit einer Peitsche oder ein Windmühlen-Build mit einem Stab oder Polearm sind daher ideal, um großflächig aufzuräumen. Schadensarten Anders als die schwer gepanzerten Grineer verfügen die Corpus-Feinde bei weitem nicht über so viel effektive Trefferpunkte. Daher ist selbst mit einem Korrosionsschaden-Build meist noch etwas auszurichten, auch wenn viele Corpus dagegen resistent sind. Es gibt jedoch ein paar Elemente, die sich im Orbis-Tal lohnen: *Strahlungsschaden ist effektiv gegen Roboter aller Art und verfügt zudem über einen Status-Effekt, der Feinde verwirrt. Sehr nützlich. *Giftschaden hat eine einzigartige Besonderheit: Er ignoriert Schilde und greift die Lebenspunkte des Feindes direkt an. Das kann vor allem bei Feinden mit hohen Schildwerten sehr nützlich sein. *Gasschaden löst mit dem Statuseffekt eine Wolke aus Giftschaden aus, die in einem Bereich wirkt. Und dieser Giftschaden, der übrigens mit Gift- und Bane-Mods skaliert, ignoriert wie bereits etabliert Schilde. Eine Status-Waffe wie die Ignis kann damit verheerenden Flächenschaden anrichten. *Magnetschaden ist unter den Elementen ein eher unbeliebter Sonderling, aber gegen Schilde ist die Schadensart sehr effektiv. *Kälteschaden ist ebenfalls effektiv gegen Schilde und kann zudem besonders agile Feinde wie Hyenas oder Jetpack-Corpus verlangsamen. Gefährte Der Fortuna-Patch hat in der Welt der Gefährten einige Änderungen gebracht und so das Feld der potentiellen Begleiter deutlich erweitert. Bevor wir einen Blick auf die besten Kandidaten werfen, ein paar allgemeine Anmerkungen: Da in Fortuna viel Flächenschaden unterwegs ist, können verwundbare Wächter schnell das Zeitliche segnen – vor allem, wenn man keine Primed Erneuerung besitzt. Daher empfiehlt es sich, wenn überhaupt, einen robusten Wächter mitzunehmen. thumb|670px|center|Build your own Moa! Wenn nicht für die Kameradschaft, dann für die Meisterschafts-Erfahrung. *'Smeeta Kavat': Seit Tiergefährten über ihre eigene Vakuum-Fähigkeit verfügen, ist die Smeeta Kavat die wohl beste Rundum-Wahl für alle Hobby-Farmer. Der Charm-Buff ermöglicht es, bis zu 120 Sekunden lang doppelte Erfahrung und Rohstoffe zu erhalten, was sich mit Rohstoff-Boostern ergänzt und unter anderem auch auf Bergbau, Fischen und Tiermarken zählt. Außerdem kann sie unendlich oft wiederbelebt werden. Nachteil: Sie hat Hunger und schlechte KI. *'Helios (Prime)': Neue Welt, neue Feinde, neue Container: Zeit, alles mit Helios genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen und den Codex zu vervollständigen. Zu Beginn ist es sehr hilfreich, wenn Helios Fische und Rohstoffcontainer hervorhebt. Das „Schwachstelle Entdecken”-Precept kann zudem für amüsant hohe Gas-Effekte sorgen. *'Carrier (Prime)': Der wohl robusteste Sentinel sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass dir niemals die Munition ausgeht. Egal welche Situation, Carrier geht eigentlich immer. *'Oxylus': Dieser speziell für das Orbis-Tal konstruierte Sentinel erleichtert das Finden von Kreaturen und Rohstoffen. Er ist zwar recht verwundbar, kann sich aber gerade beim Jagen und Sammeln auszahlen. *'MOA': Sind MOAs wirklich nützlich genug, um mit Kavats oder dem Carrier mitzuhalten? Wer weiß das schon. Dafür sind sie putzig, können wiederbelebt werden und sind außerdem frischer Content. Auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert. Wie bekomme ich den neuen Warframe „Garuda”? thumb|right|Hallo, ich bin die Neue!|100pxDie Bauteile für den Warframe Garuda sind eigentlich sehr leicht zu bekommen: Die Hauptblaupause erhältst du beim Abschluss der Quest Vox Solaris, während die Blaupausen für Neuroptik, Chassis und Systeme aus den Aufträgen von Eudico erhältlich sind. Damit ist es jedoch noch nicht getan: Um den Warframe herzustellen, brauchst du einige hochwertige Materialien. Unter anderem benötigst du zur Herstellung drei verschiedene Toroid-Arten, die du an bestimmten Stellen im Orbis-Tal finden kannst (siehe weiter unten), sowie verfeinerte Marquise-Thysts, deren Blaupause du erst ab Rang 4 (Cove) bei Smokefinger erhältst. Außerdem benötigt die Hauptblaupause 3500 Kuva – dieser Rohstoff ist bis zum Abschluss von Der Innere Krieg nur durch Belohnungen in schweren Aufträgen erhältlich. Es kann also gerade für neue Spieler etwas dauern, bis der fertige Frame dem Arsenal hinzugefügt werden kann. Woher bekomme ich ein eigenes K-Drive? Um mit dem K-Drive durch das Orbis-Tal fahren zu können, musst du zunächst die Quest Vox Solaris abschließen. Am Ende dieser Quest erhältst du den K-Drive Launcher, mit dem du im Orbis-Tal und auf denen Ebenen von Eidolon jederzeit dein K-Drive herbeirufen kannst. Dazu musst du den Launcher im Arsenal zu deinem Ausrüstungsrad hinzufügen. thumb|670px|center|Mit einem K-Drive reist es sich gleich viel einfacher Zu Beginn hast du nur Zugriff auf das reguläre Bondi K-Drive. Dieses kann nicht gemoddet werden und gibt keine Meisterschaftspunkte. Durch das Ausführen von Tricks und Grinds kannst du jedoch Ansehen bei den Schachtkindern gewinnen und so Blaupausen für neue K-Drive-Komponenten und Mods erhalten. So kannst du mit genug Rufpunkten dein eigenes Board zusammenstellen – für jeden der drei Boardstile gibt es eigene Meisterschaftspunkte. Die K-Drive-Bauteile sind rein kosmetisch und wirken sich nicht auf die Eigenschaften des Boards aus – diese werden lediglich über Mods geregelt. Diese Mods können auf eigenen K-Drives installiert werden und sind ebenfalls im Lager der Ventkids erhältlich. Woher bekomme ich einen Archwing-Launcher? Um das Orbis-Tal mit einem Archwing zu bereisen, musst du zunächst die Quest Der Archwing abschließen. Diese ist eine Belohnung für den Abschluss der Mars-Brücke. Dann benötigst du das Archwing-Segment für deine Schmiede, welches du entweder als Blaupause im Clan-Labor kaufen oder direkt im Markt für Platin erwerben kannst. Hierfür musst du mindestens Meisterschaftsrang 5 erlangt haben. Ist das Segment installiert, kannst du eine Archwing-Startrampe bauen, die genau wie der K-Drive-Launcher funktioniert und aus dem Ausrüstungsrad eingesetzt werden kann. Wie funktioniert das Angeln in Fortuna? thumb|rightUm in Fortuna zu angeln, benötigst du zunächst einmal eine Harpune. Die Schockstocher-Harpune lässt sich für 500 Ansehen bei Biz erwerben, sobald du die Quest Vox Solaris abgeschlossen hast. Auch die Harpunen aus Cetus funktionieren im Orbis-Tal, aber sie beschädigen die Fische und verringern so die Qualität. Sobald du die Harpune erworben hast, musst du sie nur noch in dein Ausrüstungsrad einfügen und kannst sofort losfischen. Nimm dazu einfach in der Nähe einer Wassermasse den Speer in die Hand und warte, bis Fische erscheinen. Triffst du dann einen Fisch mit der Harpune, erscheint ein Balken, bei dem zu zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erneut abdrücken musst, um den Fisch einzuziehen. Die Servofische sind auf drei einzigartige Fischumgebungen aufgeteilt: Den großen Kühlwassersee, Gewässer in Höhlen, und alle anderen offenen Gewässer in Fortuna. In jedem dieser drei Bereiche finden sich je nach Außentemperatur bestimmte Fische: ;Kühlwassersee: *Echowickler (warm) *Kriller (warm) *Sapcaddy (kalt/frierend) *Langwickler (warm, mit Köder) ;Seen: *Aug-Aug (warm) *Tink (kalt/frierend) *Baubarsch (warm) *Weitwerfer (kalt/frierend, mit Köder) *Tromyzom (kalt/frierend, mit Köder) ;Höhlen: *Schrubber (kalt & warm) *Suhlwickler (kalt & warm) *Charamote (kalt & warm, mit Köder) *Synathid (kalt & warm, mit Köder) Um das Angeln zu vereinfachen, gibt es einige Hilfsmittel: *Die Stunna-Harpune betäubt bei erfolgreichem Fang umliegende Fische und macht sie so zu leichter Beute. *'Köder' erhöhen die Chance enorm, auf bestimmte Fische zu treffen, und sind manchmal sogar erforderlich. *'Tinte' kann in Cetus bei Fischer Hai-Luk erworben werden und hebt Fische in der Umgebung hervor. *'Ressourcen-Booster' wirken sich sowohl auf die Anzahl der gefangenen Fische (orange) als auch auf die Häufigkeit der Fische (blau) aus. Gefangene Fische können bei Biz entweder in Einzelteile zerlegt werden oder gegen Ansehen eingetauscht werden. Die Qualität bestimmt dabei nicht die Anzahl der fischspezifischen Einzelteile, weshalb es Sinn macht, für diese eher kleine Fische zu zerlegen und die großen gegen mehr Ansehen zu tauschen. Alternativ können die Fische auch im Fischtank des Orbiters ausgestellt werden, sobald das Wohnquartier freigeschaltet ist. Wie funktioniert Bergbau in Fortuna? right|thumb|Jetzt wird gebohrt!In Fortuna gibt es einen neuen Bergbau-Laser, den „Sonnenpunkt-Plasmabohrer”. Dieser ist den Bohrern aus Cetus überlegen und kann bereits auf Solaris-Rang 0 bei Smokefinger erworben werden. Danach musst du ihn im Ausrüstungsrad auswählen und kannst ihn fortan im Orbis-Tal und in den Ebenen von Eidolon verwenden. Wenn du ihn ausrüstest, zeigt er wie gewohnt die in der Nähe befindlichen Rohstoffvorkommen an und spielt einen Piepton, sobald du dich einem Vorkommen näherst. Wenn du auf ein Vorkommen zielst, erscheinen bis zu 3 Hitzepunkte – diese musst du mit dem Bohrer beschießen und dabei die Maustaste genau dann loslassen, wenn sich der Balken innerhalb der weißen Markierung befindet. Je genauer du die Mitte der Markierung triffst, desto höher die Belohnung. Um die gewonnenen Materialien und Edelsteine beim Crafting verwenden zu können, musst du sie zudem in der Schmiede verfeinern. Die entsprechenden Blaupausen sind bei Smokefinger erhältlich. Tipp: Auch der Bergbau wird von Ressourcen-Boostern sowie dem Smeeta-Buff positiv beeinflusst. Wie fange ich Tiere für das Business? Um im Orbis-Tal auf die Jagd zu gehen, benötigst du zunächst ein Betäubungsgewehr, welches du für 500 Ansehen bei Biz erwerben kannst. Außerdem benötigst du noch einen Echo-Köder der Spezies, die du einfangen möchtest. Auch diese sind bei Biz erhältlich, und der günstigste Köder (Pobbers) ist bereits auf Rang 0 für 500 Ansehen freischaltbar. Wie gewohnt musst du nun beide Ausrüstungsgegenstände im Arsenal in dein Ausrüstungsrad einfügen, damit du sie während der Mission ausrüsten kannst. Nun beginnt die eigentliche Jagd: Sobald du dein Betäubungsgewehr oder einen Köder auswählst, werden dir auf der Karte mögliche Fang-Spots angezeigt. Begebe dich zu einem dieser Orte und halte Ausschau nach einem Haufen Kot. Mit diesem musst du interagieren, damit du die Fährte des Tieres angezeigt bekommst. Folge nun dieser Spur bis zum Anlock-Ort und rüste deinen Echo-Köder aus. Nun kannst du einen Lockruf absetzen, auf den das wilde Tier antwortet. Versuche nun anhand des Balkens am rechten Bildschirmrand, den Ruf des Tieres möglichst genau zu imitieren, indem du dein Sichtfeld beim Rufen entsprechend neigst. Gelingt der Anlock-Versuch, so meldet sich das Tier zurück, und Biz spricht eine Warnung aus. Jetzt ist es höchste Zeit, sich zu verstecken und das Betäubungsgewehr auszurüsten. Durch das Zielfernrohr wird die Kreatur hervorgehoben. Die Qualität des Fangs hängt davon ab, wie sauber du das Tier erwischst – bemerkt es dich oder deinen Schuss, so flieht es und ist hinterher in einem schlechteren Zustand, was wiederum weniger Ansehen bringt. Ein erfolgreicher Fang bringt zudem immer eine Tiermarke, die später gegen Plüschtiere oder ein Abzeichen eingetauscht werden kann. thumb|670px|center|Bitte lächeln! Ein paar Tipps zur Jagd: *'Unsichtbarkeit', wie etwa die von Ivara oder Loki, sind hilfreich, um sich dem Tier unbemerkt zu nähern. *Tiere können mit einigen Warframe-Fähigkeiten (z. B. von Equinox) in Schlaf versetzt werden. *Achte darauf, dass keine Feinde in der Nähe sind, wenn du ein Tier anlockst. Diese können die Kreatur vertreiben. *'Ressourcen-Booster' (orange) wirken sich auf die Anzahl der Tiermarken aus. *Das Projektil des Betäubungsgewehrs kann mit der Navigator-Fähigkeit von Ivara ferngesteuert werden. Woher bekomme ich Toroide? Toroide sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Garuda und werden außerdem benötigt, um das Ansehen bei Vox Solaris zu steigern. Sie können auf zwei Arten gefunden werden: *'Höhlen:' In diversen Höhlen sind Toroide als aufhebbare Objekte, ähnlich wie Ayatan-Skulpturen, versteckt. Diese werden durch Lootradar-Mods als reguläre Container- und Rohstoffsymbole auf der Karte angezeigt. *'Gegner:' Feinde in bestimmten Arealen haben eine Chance, Toroide fallen zu lassen. Je höher das Alarm- und Gegnerlevel, desto höher ist auch die Dropchance: **'Vega-Toroid': Feinde in der Nähe des Raumhafens (Spaceport). **'Calda-Toroid': Feinde in der nähe der Anreicherungs-Labore (Enrichment Labs). **'Sola-Toroid:' Feinde in der Nähe des Profit-Tempels (Temple Of Profit). Wie komme ich an Ansehen für die Ventkids? Derzeit gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, dein Ansehen mit den Schachtkindern zu steigern: Tricks mit dem K-Drive machen. Dabei werden Punkte aus erfolgreichen Tricks im Verhältnis 4:1 in Ansehen umgewandelt. Die wohl effektivste Art, möglichst schnell viele Punkte zu machen, ist das Ausführen von langen Grinds. Diese können beispielsweise auf dem großen Rohr bei Fortuna oder am Profit-Tempel ausgeführt werden. Was hat es mit den Schuldscheinen auf sich? thumb|right|140px|Psssst ... willst du Schuldscheine kaufen?Schuldscheine können sowohl als Belohnung für Aufträge erworben als auch direkt von einem NPC namens Ticker gekauft werden. Dieser bietet eine zufällige Auswahl an Schuldscheinen zum Tausch gegen Credits und Ressourcen an. Die Scheine gibt es in verschiedenen Seltenheitsgraden: *Training (100 Ansehen/Stk.) *Obdach (200 Ansehen/Stk.) *Medizin (300 Ansehen/Stk.) *Fortschritt (400 Ansehen/Stk.) *Familie (500 Ansehen/Stk.) Sie werden zum Rangaufstieg bei Solaris United benötigt und können zudem gegen Ansehen getauscht werden. Außerdem können sie bei Ticker gegen eine wechselnde Auswahl an Schiffs- und Dojodekorationen getauscht werden. Wofür kriege ich Meisterschaftspunkte? Das Fortuna-Update bringt eine ganze Reihe an neuen Meisterschaftspunkten, die es zu ergattern gilt. Neben drei neuen Waffen (Battacor, Ocucor, Kreska), einem neuen Warframe (Garuda), und einem neuen Sentinel mitsamt Waffe (Oxylus + Multron) können außerdem folgende Gegenstände Meisterschaftspunkte geben: K-Drive Für jedes der drei Boards: *Bad Baby *Flatbelly *Needlenose MOAs Für jedes Modell: *MOA-Lambeo *MOA-Oloro *MOA-Para Sentinel-Waffen Für jede der drei Waffen (bei Legs erhältlich): *Vulcax *Cryotra *Tazicor Kitguns Für jede Kammer: *Catchmoon *Gaze *Rattleguts *Tombfinger Wichtig: Meisterschaftspunkte gibt es bei MOAs und Kitguns erst, wenn diese veredelt sind! Wie besiege ich die riesige Orb-Spinne? Hinweis: Seit dem Update 24.2 ist der Kampf gegen die erste Orb-Spinne möglich. Leider hatte ich bisher nicht die Zeit, den Kampfablauf nachzutragen. Ich werde versuchen, dies zeitnah zu tun. Hoffentlich hat dir dieser Guide bei der Erkundung des eisigen Orbis-Tals weitergeholfen! Fragen, Anregungen oder weitere Tipps kannst du gerne in die Kommentare posten! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag